Vague Memories
It all started 19 years ago, when my family was on vacation at the Grand Canyon. They found me covered in blood, alongside the bodies of my familiars, dismembered, rotting, with their faces torn apart. That's how it all started. After the murder, I was taken to my uncle's house, to live with him and his daughter. She was around my age, and we both had a great friendship, since we were basically raised together. One day, I was mowing the lawn, when my uncle called me. I saw something different in him that day. His eyes were completely black, and his nails were abnormally long and sharp. I was afraid of him by then. He called me with a soft, calm voice to his room saying, "Come on, Evan, I made some lemon juice just for you." '' Of course, I didn't go. Who would invite you to their room, just to give you lemon juice? I ran to my room, locked the door, and started playing on my computer. Then I heard my uncle banging on my door, telling me to open. He had a different voice this time, darker than any voice I've ever heard. This time, he said, "''EVAN, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR NOW." I was scared the fuck out of myself, and I opened the door. Now he seemed like the uncle I knew. His eyes were the normal shade of brown, and his nails were the usual size. He still had the dark voice I heard later. Now he told me that my cousin wanted to play with me. I went to her room, with only innocent thoughts that we would have fun, like the normal teenagers we were. When I entered the room, she was dressed in stockings. We had a very awkward conversation, and her voice changed frequently. "Why are you dressed like that?" I asked. "Well, my father told you, didn't he? I wanted to play with you," she replied. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I always found her so beautiful, so charming. By that moment, her voice changed into a sweet, persuading voice. "You like what you see, don't you?" she asked me. "Well, we're related, so I guess this isn't right," I replied. She ended up persuading me, and I ended up having sexual intercourse with my cousin. It's not something that I'm proud of, and I'll never be. I brought this up because of what I found later. When we finished, both satisfied, I found a video camera in her room. I figured that it connected into a room my uncle told me to never open. Driven by anger, I rushed into the door, and found my uncle masturbating to the scene of me and my cousin having sex. When I looked into my uncle's eyes, I didn't see a person. I saw something else. His eyes were completely black, and his nails grew long and sharp again. Was this my uncle? Did I have intercourse with my cousin, or was that another person? As all those things swam in my head, my "uncle" grabbed me with his sharp claws and told me, with a dark and psychotic voice, "Now, what did I tell you about never entering this room? I'll have to punish you." By then, my arm was bleeding, and I was writhing in pain. I managed to escape from his claws, and ran towards the door. My cousin, if you would call her that, was waiting for me at the door. She told me, with an ominous voice,'' "Come on, I thought we were going to have more fun!" '' She was completely naked, covered in scars all over her body. Her eyes were black, and her nails were also abnormally large and sharpened. They were also covered in blood. I knocked her out, then ran outside. The first thing I saw when I went outside were the decapitated bodies of my uncle and his daughter, lying naked, one on top of the other, as if they were having sex. What kind of thing could do this? Why does everyone I hold dear die? It's been like this since I've had memory. I screw somebody, they die. I keep constant communication with somebody, they die. I've tried to fight whatever it is. I've even managed to kill one or two of those weird things. I went to the church, they called the police, saying I was crazy. The police sent me to an asylum for a year or two. I can't remember very well. I just know every night I would hear a dark, ominous voice calling me, telling me that they would kill everything I desired, that I would never be free of this curse. "''You will die alone, with no one to stand by your side and support you," ''they said. Every night, the same thing, over and over again. I decided to end it. I went to the place where it all started. The Grand Canyon. It was about 3:00 AM, and everybody nearby was either drunk or asleep. I decided to end it all, to end my suffering. I closed my eyes in an adrenaline rush, with no thoughts in my head. I jumped. I ended it all. I put an end to my curse. I woke up. I was in a hospital, with my body completely wrapped in a cast. How could I survive that fall? The rest of my family was there, supporting me. It was around 3:00 AM, and the lights were completely out. Then, I heard my grandmother's voice. She asked me if I was okay, and that it was a miracle that I survived that fall. I told her I needed some water, and that it was too dark. She humbly turned the light on, and there they were. My entire "family". They had eyes as black as night, and unnaturally huge and sharp claws. They had a dark and ominous voice, as if they weren't from this world. By then, I realized they wanted me to die slowly and painfully. I tried to commit suicide seven times, and all of them failed. I tried to escape, but my "family" would always find me. They always torture me, with the excuse of me being a "bad child". Will I ever get away from this nightmare? All I know is that they're keeping me alive, so I can suffer my entire life. I'll die old, alone, with no one but them to "support" me. They're my family now. Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness Category:NSFW Category:Beings